


for you i would

by andersens



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: "They’re quiet as they walk up to Auston’s apartment, but as soon as they’re inside and Mitch is sprawled out across Auston’s couch like he owns the place, Auston says, “You’re okay, right?”Mitch lets out a snort at that and says, “Of course I’m okay. I had that fight in the bag. Saved your ass from looking like an idiot.”'Or, a coda to the game against the Sabres on February 11, 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by that time 6'0 170 lb mitch marner threw himself into a fight with 6'4 203 lb rasmus ristolainen because he saw that ristolainen was fighting auston (which if you haven't seen there's a video of it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5J4aap_SFoQ).)
> 
> p.s. if you or anyone you know are mentioned in this fic please turn back now. and of course none of this actually happened in real life. i'm not claiming any of it really happened. i made all of it up (except for the stuff that did actually publicly happen, of course).

“You should stay,” Auston says when he and Mitch pull up outside Auston’s apartment. “It’s late, and you’d have to be over here early tomorrow to pick me up for practice anyway.” 

It’s a weak excuse, but Mitch agrees easily, and pulls into a parking space, shutting the car off. 

They’re quiet as they walk up to Auston’s apartment, but as soon as they’re inside and Mitch is sprawled out across Auston’s couch like he owns the place, Auston says, “You’re okay, right?”

Mitch lets out a snort at that and says, “Of course I’m okay. I had that fight in the bag. Saved your ass from looking like an idiot.” 

Auston knows the smile that blooms on his face at that is way too fond so he covers it with an eye roll. “Yeah, okay,” he says. 

He collapses down next to Mitch, and Mitch squirms around until his head is in Auston’s lap. “You’re okay, aren’t you?” he asks. 

“I’m fine,” Auston says. “It was nothing. Why did you even get in there? Ristolainen has like 50 pounds on you.” 

Mitch glares at him for a second, and says, “He absolutely does not,” but then his expression softens and he says, “I wasn’t thinking anyway. Just saw it was you he was getting into it with, and went after him.” 

Auston’s breath catches a little at that, and he refuses to meet Mitch’s eye. He’s wondered for a while if maybe there’s something more than friendship between them. He knows that on his end at least he feels more, but he’s pretty sure this is just how Mitch is with people. That Mitch feels everything so much and so hard that he can’t even contain it all and it results in him coming across as flirty and in love with everyone. But then Mitch will say something like that and Auston can’t help but feel a little flare of hope. 

“Besides,” Mitch says, nuzzling his cheek against Auston’s thigh, and humming happily. “You would have done the same for me, right?” 

Auston’s brain is pretty much just static at this point, and he’s trying desperately to think about anything other than the way Mitch is moving against him right now in order to avoid an awkward boner. But he manages to choke out, “Not a chance. I don't fight. That’s what Marty is for. I’d have let your ass die.”

Mitch laughs, and Auston’s heart soars. “Sure, sure,” he says. “I think you would have fought him for me. I heard you in your post game, you know? What was it you said? ‘I didn’t know it was him. I’d have much rather had myself in there than him.’”

Auston can feel his cheeks warming. He feels caught out suddenly and much too vulnerable. The fingers on the hand that isn’t trapped underneath Mitch clench against the couch cushion, and he chokes out a laugh, then says, “I just said that to look good.” 

Mitch's expression falters, just a little, and Auston’s sure he’s projecting, but he almost looks disappointed. The expression’s gone before he can get a good read on it anyway, and then Mitch is moving, his warmth gone from Auston’s thigh as he stands up. “Well,” Mitch says, “I’m gonna head to bed.” 

Auston feels like he messed something up. Suddenly feels disappointed and upset himself, but he isn’t sure if there’s reason for him to. But he’s still got too much adrenaline coursing through him after the way the game ended and he’s feeling stupid and reckless. So instead of being careful he decides to just let himself say what he really wants. “Okay, but um, you should share my bed. My dad’s in the guest room, I think, and Babs will kill you if he finds out you slept on a couch after getting in a fight.” 

Mitch looks back at him, his expression hard to read for a moment, but then he’s smiling, that blinding smile that always makes Auston forget how to breathe while it’s directed at him. 

“Yeah, okay,” he says. “But if you steal all the blankets I’m kicking your ass out and you can sleep on the couch.” 

Auston rolls his eyes, and shoves at him playfully as he stands up, “Whatever,” he says. He knows it’s lame as far as comebacks go, but he’s too keyed up to come up with anything better.

Mitch follows him to his room, and once the door is shut behind him, he starts stripping out of his suit. And okay, Auston really didn’t think this through very well. “Do you want to borrow something to sleep in?” he asks. 

“Sure, but you can’t laugh at me when your stuff is inevitably big on me,” Mitch says. 

Auston grins and stifles a laugh, digging around in one of his drawers until he finds a pair of sweatpants and an old Arizona Coyotes t-shirt. 

“Dude, what the fuck is this,” Mitch says, after he tosses them to him. He’s holding the Coyotes shirt as far away from him as he can, like it’s personally offended him, and Auston stifles another laugh. “It’s the oldest shirt I have. It’ll be smaller than most of my stuff.” 

“I hate you,” Mitch grumbles, but he pulls the shirt on. 

“I think it’s actually been pretty well established that you don’t,” Auston says. 

Mitch looks flustered at that, and then he says, “Whatever, I gotta brush my teeth. Do you have an extra toothbrush?” 

“Yeah, in the cabinet over the sink. I’ll be in there in a sec.” 

Mitch nods, and wanders toward the bathroom. Auston changes into sweats and an old team USA shirt and then follows after him. They brush their teeth standing side by side, and it’s stupidly domestic, makes Auston feel so warm, and his heart ache for something he’s not sure he can have. 

And then they’re back in Auston’s room, and Mitch is climbing under the covers while Auston shuts the lights out. 

***

When Auston’s alarm goes off the next morning, he wakes up to Mitch’s legs tangled with his own and Mitch squinting at him, his eyes still mostly shut. “God, turn it off,” he grumbles. 

Auston huffs out a laugh, and rolls over to shut the alarm off. When he turns back to face Mitch, he’s pretty sure his heart actually grows three sizes in his chest. Mitch looks so peaceful. His legs are still tangled with Auston’s, he’s already shut his eyes completely again and he’s scrunched down into the blankets. 

Auston’s honestly still half asleep himself, and if this all goes south, he’s sure he’ll blame it on that, but he can’t really help himself when he says, “Hey, hey Mitch, can I kiss you?” 

Mitch’s eyes fly open and it might be comical if Auston’s heart weren’t beating so fast. 

“What the fuck?” he asks, and reality suddenly crashes into Auston. 

He panics, convinced he’s fucked up their friendship, and maybe even fucked with the team’s chemistry. God, if Mitch is weird enough around him after this that it affects the way the team plays he’ll never forgive himself. 

“Nothing,” he says, but he knows it comes out shaky and weird. “Forget it. I mean, I didn’t mean, I, well.” God, he never rambles like this. That’s more Mitch’s thing, but he can’t seem to stop. 

But then his eyes meet Mitch’s again, and Mitch is grinning at him, so wide and fond. And then Mitch is moving, and then their lips are crashing together, and oh, _oh_. It’s so good. Mitch kisses eagerly, fast and hungry, his lips crashing into Auston’s again and again, and it’s so completely Mitch that Auston can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of him. 

“Shut up,” Mitch says, his lips trailing down Auston’s jaw and onto his neck instead. “Why are you laughing?” 

“Just happy,” he says. “Didn’t think I’d ever get here with you.” 

He can feel Mitch smiling against the skin of his neck and then he says, “Jesus, who knew that Auston Matthews was such a sap?” 

Auston laughs, getting his hands on Mitch’s waist and dragging him on top of him. “Whatever,” he says. “Just shut up and kiss me some more.” 

“Oh, I can definitely do that,” Mitch says, and then he dives back in. Auston knows they have to get up soon or they’ll be late for practice, but for now he’s going to let himself enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> the quote mitch says he heard from auston's post game is [basically something auston actually said.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ0GDZAzEa0) (i modified it slightly since i didn't think mitch would remember it word for word.)
> 
> i'm on twitter: [@overturnedgoal](http://twitter.com/overturnedgoal)


End file.
